Lonely Paradise
is the 40th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on January 20th, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/040.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Lonely Paradise" Synopsis Following the life of a social outcast girl, an Alien Plant begins abducting humans and it's up to GUYS to stop them. Plot One night, a life-form from Space falls from the sky and lands in the middle of a forest. Taking the form of the trees that surround it, the life-form, known as "Solitura" releases spawns of itself, who go around and begin abducting humans. Several days later, Mirai witness four girls, one of which named Naoko is being taken advantage of by her friends. While standing up for her, her friends call him a creep and leave, with Naoko in visibly-distraught toe. Later on though, Mirai is confronted by Naoko, who apologizes for her friends' behavior around him before leaving in a hurry. Before Mirai can confront her, he is briefly distracted by a woman being attacked by one of Solitura's spawns. Despite the spawn escaping, Mirai manages to save the woman and injury the spawn before passing out from its gas attack. Mirai later wakes up at GUYS's HQ where they discuss what had happened to him and that Mirai's ambush was but one of many abductions as a late by the same creatures, and so they begin an investigation of the life-form. After analyzing the pollen that was left on Mirai's clothes, GUYS finds the source of where the spawns are coming from the Morima Mountains. Later than night, Naoko finds the injured Solitura spawn (whom has now taken on a human form) and she tends to his injured leg before it leaves in a hurry. The next day, Naoko tries to catch back up with her friends before, but briefly overhears a cruel conversation between themselves of how their friendship with her is merely for her money instead of her and she runs away distraught. While she is alone however, she is confronted by the Solitura spawn from before and he offers her to join him in "paradise" where she will have many people who too are lonely as her, who will offer her companionship. While being accompanied by the spawn, Naoko discovers to her horror that the Spawn's "paradise" and its people are all Solitura's captured victims whom are being assimilated into the life-form to feed it. Mirai arrives on the scene but is quickly subdued by the Spawn. Naoko manages to escape from the life-form, who takes on its true form again, planning on assimilating the entire planet. GUYS is quick to appear on the scene, but are unable to fight back against the creature due to it holding human hostages. Mirai however manages to transform into Ultraman Mebius and battles with Solitura. Despite Solitura's unusual abilities, thanks to the intervention of GUYS, Mebius manages to quickly destroy the life-form by chopping it's upper-body off and vaporizing it with the Mebium Ray. However when going back to check on the rescue victims, they all scold GUYS for rescuing them, stating that they were in paradise by being one with Solitura, but Naoko talks back at them telling them that while Sadness and Loneliness are never pleasant, they are a natural part of life and that by being lonely, it drives people to become more social and accepting of others. Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius *GUYS Monsters *Sorichra **Sorichran Notes to be added Errors *When Ultraman Mebius and GUYS are battling Solitura, they mention not to hit at the life-forms "feet" due to its human hostages. When Mebius finishes it off though, its entire body catches on fire from the Mebium Ray, which should have killed its victims despite that they all survived in the end. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes